


Finding The Truth

by KazOfScotland



Series: Schuyler Kelly's life [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident at work allows for Kelly's daughter to find out the truth about his relationship with Matt, along with an insight into Kelly as a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes. You have Stingray to thank for me posting this, I had originally been trying to avoid posting but I promised her that I would. Also this was written at least a year and a half ago, so I apologies that it does not follow Canon events.

** Finding the Truth **

Matt Casey was scared; in fact, he was petrified. It wasn’t something that he admitted often but his boyfriend was lying in the hospital seriously injured due to a building collapse. It scared him that he could lose his boyfriend but what scared him even more was having to tell his boyfriend’s daughter that her dad was in serious condition in hospital.

He had quickly changed out of his gear before he went in search of Schuyler. It had felt strange changing without the playful banter between him and Kelly or between the guys, but he knew that he couldn’t focus on that at the moment. 

He moved quietly and carefully through the firehouse, all he wanted was to find Schuyler and get to the hospital without seeing the temporary Chief. He blamed the temporary Chief for the fact that his boyfriend was in serious condition and he knew that if he saw him he would probably beat the living shit out of him.

He managed to make it to his bunk without running into the Chief. When he reached his bunk he couldn’t help but smile at Schuyler sleeping curled up in the same ball she had been when they had got the call out. He found it amusing that you were always guaranteed to find Schuyler in either his, Kelly’s or Shay’s bunk if they were out on a call late at night.

He sat down on his bunk next to Schuyler’s head as he ran his fingers through her hair. It made him think back to when she had been really sick and in the hospital.

“Hey Junior,” he said softly.

x-x-x-x-x

_It had been four days since they had brought Schuyler into the hospital and she had fallen into a coma he was scared about losing his goddaughter and what it would do to his boyfriend if something were to happen to Schuyler._

_Kelly was sat on the chair next to Schuyler’s bed when Matt arrived to switch with Kelly. Schuyler’s hand was clasped between Kelly’s and if it hadn’t of been for that fact it would have just looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn’t._

_“Kelly, you’ve got shift in a few hours, you’ve got to get some sleep,” Matt stated as he approached his boyfriend. He felt bad that his boyfriend was having to leave Schuyler for twenty-four hours but he knew that it would do Kelly some good to leave the hospital._

_“I’m scared to leave her,” Kelly whispered as Matt placed his hands on Kelly’s shoulders soothingly. “What if something happens when I’m gone? I can’t lose her, Matt, I just don’t know what I’d do if I did,” Kelly admitted as Matt dropped his hand until it was resting just below Kelly’s heard._

_“Kelly, I promised that I won’t leave her until you get back and if anything changes I will let you know straight away,” Matt said softly as he let go of his boyfriend and moved to started in front of the twenty-eight-year-old. He took a hold of the hands that were holding Schuyler’s hand. “Go home, change and take a shower, do your shift and then you can come back here. I promise you that she’s going to be okay. She’s tough, like you are,” Matt spoke calmly as Kelly’s head came to rest on Matt’s stomach, which scared Matt due to the fact that Kelly was never that vulnerable when they could be interrupted._

x-x-x-x-x

_Once Kelly had left Matt sat down on the edge of Schuyler’s bed and gently brushed his fingers over her hair in a comforting manner. All he wanted was for his goddaughter to wake up out of her coma._

_“Hey Junior,” he said softly. “I need you to…”_

x-x-x-x-x

“Wake up, kiddo,” Matt pleaded softly as he gently continued to brush his fingers through Schuyler’s hair soothingly. “I need to tell you something, kiddo,” Matt told the thirteen-year-old as she slowly woke up.

“Matt?” she asked groggily as he continued to brush through her hair. “What happened to dad? Matt, you’re crying,” she asked as she moved so that she was sat next to him. It scared her that he was crying as the only other times she had seen him cry had been when her dad had 'died' ten years ago, when she ended up in a coma four years ago and when her dad had been injured not that long ago in a floor collapse.

“There was an accident, Squad tried to pull out but the Chief wouldn’t let them. Your dad was the last one left inside, I don’t know what happened but the building started to come down. Squad got him out of there as quickly as they could,” the thirty-year-old trailed off for a moment. “He was unconscious and badly injured when they got him. He’s in serious… condition. They think it’s really bad,” Matt admitted as he placed a kiss to Schuyler’s head which was now placed against his chest. He could feel her tears on his t-shirt as she cried.

“I’m going to lose him, just like with mum, amn’t I?” Schuyler asked quietly as Matt wrapped his arm around her in a half hug. “I don’t want to lose dad,” she cried softly as she collapsed against Matt. He felt save in her opinion, just like with her dad and Shay, because they were family.

“We’ve gotta go, Junior,” the Lieutenant in charge of Truck 81 said as he stood up and then lifted her up into his arms as he knew that she was caught in a state of shock.

x-x-x-x-x

It had been three and a half hours since Matt and Schuyler had arrived at the hospital and five hours since Kelly had been rushed in. Currently the whole of Truck and Squad were sat in the waiting room to find out any news on their injured Lieutenant. Schuyler was sat next to Matt and had a grasp on his hand that suggested that if she let go he would disappear.

None of the guys knew what to say to Schuyler as she just sat there curled into Matt and not making a sound. The guys, especially Squad, felt guilty that they hadn’t gotten Kelly out sooner than they had, but they also knew that Kelly wouldn’t want them to blame themselves.

“Schuyler?” Peter Mills asked as he stood in front of the thirteen-year-old everyone thought of as family. He was worried about her, everyone was but he was the only one brave enough to approach her.

After a minute of silence both Matt and Mills realised that they had no chance of Schuyler responding so Mills turned to Matt. “I’m going on a coffee run is there anything I can get you or Schuyler?” he asked the other Lieutenant. He just wanted to get out of the waiting room and all the worry hence why he volunteered to go on the coffee run.

“A coffee and a hot chocolate,” Matt replied as he detached himself from Schuyler to get his wallet so that he could give Mills the money for his and Schuyler’s drinks. As he stood he saw Schuyler’s eyes settle on his, as if she was making sure he didn’t leave.

After Mills left Matt turned to look at Schuyler, she was curled in on herself as if terrified, but he knew that she was trying to stay strong in front of the other guys. He felt as if his heart was breaking when he saw the fear and tears in his goddaughter’s eyes as he knelt down in front of his best friend’s daughter.

“Junior,” he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “C’mere, your dad is going to be fine,” Matt promised as he held Schuyler in a gentle hug. In a comforting manner he ran his hand in circles on her back while she sobbed her heart out.

x-x-x-x-x

Nine hours and twenty-one minutes after Kelly had been taken to the hospital the doctors performing his surgery came out to the waiting room. As soon as the doctors where in the waiting room Matt, Shay and Schuyler were stood in front of them.

“Kelly Severide?” the doctor in charge asked as everyone else stood behind them. “Family only,” the doctor in charge added.

Schuyler leant into Matt’s side as Matt turned to the doctor in charge and responded. “We are his family,” Matt stated as he wrapped his arm around Schuyler’s shoulders reassuringly.

“How’s he doing?” Shay asked, she was praying that it would be good news about her best friend. She knew that if it wasn’t good news it would destroy Schuyler and Matt, it was something that would destroy her but it would hurt Schuyler and Matt a million times worse.

“He’s in recovery this now; we’re going to allow him to rest for a while before we take him back in. He flat lined on the table but we got him back and stabilised, though he is currently still unconscious. We will let you know if there is any change, now I’d advise that you go home and get some rest,” the doctor in charge informed them before he turned and left.

Everyone continued to stare at the other doctor until Schuyler finally spoke.

“Is there a problem?” the thirteen-year-old asked with tears clear in her voice, no one would comment on it though because they all knew that Kelly was her only family. She was scared when she was speaking but she knew that she had to know.

“Is someone called Schuyler here?” the doctor asked as Matt tightened his hold on his goddaughter. At Matt’s actions the doctor pulled out a slightly bent envelope that had Schuyler’s name on it. “This is for you, it was in Mr Serveride’s pocket,” he said as he handed Schuyler the envelope.

“Thanks,” Matt said as the doctor left and everyone took their seats.

x-x-x-x-x

My dearest Schuyler,

                                If you’re reading this, then it means that you’re sitting in a hospital waiting room with Matt and Leslie waiting for news on me. I apologise now, I know that after your mum died I promised that I wouldn’t get hurt but this time I did. I am going to fight my goddamn hardest to get home to you, Schuyler, firefighter’s honour, but I want you to read this right through, okay. I love you with all my heart, you’re the single most important thing in my life, you’re even more important that being on Squad and I’ve wanted to be on Squad for as long as I can remember.

                                I don’t want to tell you this via a letter but, I want you to know that although I loved your mum, I’ve loved Matt since the day I met him. I swear I only kept this from you because I didn’t want you to have to be ashamed of us, but if anything happens I need you to know. I pray that you’ll forgive us, that you’ll understand that me and Matt only hid it from you because we love you so much.

                                Now I need you to do me a favour, kiddo, I need you to get either Matt or Leslie to take you to Pops. I know that you don’t like him but he needs to know that I’m here, and I swear that after you tell him that you don’t have to speak to him again if you don’t want to.

                                Keep your head high, Schuyler. I want you to look after yourself, and if you can forgive us, Matt too. I swear that I’m going to do every single goddamn thing to get home to you, my dearest Schuyler.

                                I love you, kiddo, and I’m coming home as soon as I can.

                                Hold your head high, Schuyler Kelly,

                                With all my heart,

                                Dad (Kelly Severide)

x-x-x-x-x

By the time that Schuyler had finished reading the letter she was in tears. It was hard for her to imagine her dad sitting down and writing her the letter because if there was one thing she knew about her dad it was that Kelly Severide was a man of very few words. It was surprising that the letter was so long due to Kelly’s very few words policy, but in a way Schuyler thought it was just so like her dad.

Schuyler had forgotten about everyone else being their until she felt Matt rub soothing circles on her back, in the same way he did when she was younger. It didn’t take her very long to calm down and once she had she looked up at Matt.

“Matt, I need you take me up to see Pops. Dad wants me to tell him what’s going on,” Schuyler explained in a voice barely louder than a whisper. She didn’t care about what the letter had said about Kelly loving Matt, she had known for a while.

“No, I can’t,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to her head in a fatherly sort of way. “He’s already here, Junior,” he whispered before nodding to Benny Severide, who was standing with the acting chief of Firehouse 51.

“I’ll be back in a minute then,” the thirteen-year-old said with a tone that said she didn’t want to speak to her grandfather, not that anyone could blame her especially Matt. “I can do this, I think,” Schuyler whispered as she stepped towards Benny Severide, a man she couldn’t stand to be in a room with due to him being homophobic.

She stopped in front of Benny and had to fight back the urge to vomit. “How did you know he was here?” it was by a miracle that Schuyler had managed to keep her voice calm and steady. This was the first time that Schuyler had been in the same room as her Grandfather in nearly eight years.

“Chief de Mezzo informed me of everything. How are you, Schuyler?” Benny replied as he studied his granddaughter carefully. What he didn’t understand was why Schuyler hated him so goddamn much. “You gonna reply kiddo?” he asked after a minute in hope of reaction but the thirteen-year-old just turned and walked back over to Matt.

x-x-x-x-x

**_Kelly Severide had the strangest feeling as he felt like was walking through fog, or smoke from a fire. The last thing he could remember was telling his guys and truck’s guys to get out before the building collapsed._ **

**_“Daddy!” the voice was that of a seven-year-old girl who was sat, alone, on the edge of a river. “Yeah, you daddy,” the girl called to him again. It confused him that the girl was calling to him, the girl was too young to be Schuyler and…_ **

**_“Sofie?” he questioned as he stopped in front of the girl, as she stood he could see the resemblance between the girl, Sofie, and Schuyler. It was a surreal feeling to be standing in front of his daughter who he’d only met for a minute before she had died._ **

**_Sofie held out her hand to him just as Katia appeared next to them. “Trust her, Kel, she’ll lead you home. Now follow her and when you wake up hug Schuyler and Shay and then thank Matt; tell him that you love him,” Katia told him as he took Sofie’s hand._ **

**_It was like a whirlwind experience until they stopped in front of a door. “Let go of me and mum, you don’t have to forget about us, and then walk through that door. You have to go back to Schuyler daddy. I love you, vadar,” Sofie said before Kelly stepped through the door back to the real world._ **

x-x-x-x-x

Four days after Kelly had been brought into the hospital and Shay was beginning to worry; neither Schuyler nor Matt had left him since they’d been allowed to see him unless they had to, and Kelly had not yet responded or woken up. Currently Schuyler was lying on Kelly’s bed curled into him while Matt was sat clutching his hand, and Shay was talking to Hallie in the hall.

Shay doesn’t really know what happened; one minute she was talking to Hallie and the next Schuyler was exclaiming that Kelly was awake.

x-x-x-x-x

A week later Kelly was released from the hospital on medical leave from the firehouse but allowed to go home. Currently, Shay, Dawson, Matt, Kelly, Hallie and Schuyler were sat in the diner that Mills worked in.

“Hey Matt,” Schuyler said catching her godfather’s attention. “I know…” she finished with a wink.


End file.
